<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(не)заинтересованность by kate_l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633413">(не)заинтересованность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l'>kate_l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хьюи опять оказывается рядом с человеком, в которого он почему-то вцепился обеими руками</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(не)заинтересованность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"пропущенная сцена" к 2х05, где Билли и Хьюи спорили в доме тётушки Бутчера, ну вы помните<br/>также фик есть на фикбуке</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Билли называет его жалким. Билли говорит, что в этом не заинтересован. Стоит так близко и весь полыхает гневом, что Хьюи бы впору бояться и бежать от него куда подальше, но он с места сойти не может: слушает, впитывает в себя очередную порцию хлёстких, болезненных оскорблений.</p>
<p>Не заинтересован. Как же.</p>
<p>Не заинтересован настолько, что заводится с одной фразы, брызжет жгучим ядом слов, стараясь уколоть побольнее, и смотрит — отчаянно зло и смертельно устало одновременно. И всё это из-за того, что он конечно же ни капли не заинтересован.</p>
<p>Ему хочется рассмеяться Бутчеру в лицо, потому что его слова — брехня полная.</p>
<p>Между ними то самое пресловутое напряжение и куча слишком явных недосказанностей. Между ними всё так сложно, что впору биться головой об стену или сразу идти сдаваться Семёрке, и слова Билли — сказанные по телефону и сейчас — не приносят абсолютно никакой ясности.</p>
<p>У Хьюи от всех этих полунамёков и повисших в воздухе вопросов болит голова. Ему бы к Энни, милой и понятной Энни, чтобы не грызть себя, чтобы голову не забивать абсолютно ненужными вещами, взлететь как канарейка к яркой звëздочке в небе.</p>
<p>Но проблема в том, что его к Энни не тянет. Сейчас — никак. Абсолютно. Не тянет совсем.</p>
<p>Всё его естество тянется к этому бородатому мужику напротив — побитому, уставшему и злому, которому легче название тебя тупой пиздой и послать нахер, сломав что-нибудь на прощание, чем сказать обычное «прости» — искренне, от души.</p>
<p>Бутчер напоминает Хьюи пса — старого, уставшего, избитого жизнью, но невероятно живучего. Этот пёс сначала цапает тебя за руку, стоит хотя бы приблизиться к нему, а потом ластится к искалеченной ладони, безмолвно извиняясь.</p>
<p>Даже безмолвное извинение от Мясника хрен дождëшься: не в его это природе, не умеет он этого совсем.</p>
<p>— Просто отойди и не мешай.</p>
<p>Хьюи качает головой и с места не двигается, бросая собственную гордость под чужие тяжёлые сапоги, и дыхание задерживает, когда секундная слабость и уязвимость Бутчера сменяются привычной решительностью и раздражением.</p>
<p>От тяжелого взгляда Билли мурашки по телу бегут и сердце начинает биться бешено-бешено, как у загнанной в клетку канарейки.</p>
<p>Он всë ещё не совсем понимает, что значит это сравнение, и не уверен, что хочет знать. Не сейчас и не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере.</p>
<p>— Не заставляй меня убирать тебя с дороги.</p>
<p>— Попробуй.</p>
<p>Его неожиданный ответ удивляет обоих; Бутчер выразительно поднимает брови, чуть склоняя голову набок, а Хьюи сглатывает нервно, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони.</p>
<p>— Давай, действуй, тебе же это, блять, нужно, ёбаный ты самоубийца!</p>
<p>Подозрение сменяется удивлением, и у Билли в глазах явно читается «какого хера, парень», но Хьюи делает шаг вперёд, оказываясь близко к человеку, в которого он почему-то вцепился обеими руками.</p>
<p>Они оба — поехавшие на всю голову.</p>
<p>— Ну, чего ждёшь? — он тычет подрагивающим пальцем в чужую грудь, кривя губы. — Давай, придуши меня и иди к Нуару, он тебя там уже заждался.</p>
<p>У него голос сочится ничем неприкрытой обидой — на свою слабость, на Билли Бутчера, на всю жизнь с долбанными супергероями. Мясник откровенно в шоке и пытается что-то вставить, но Хьюи толкает его в грудь и горько усмехается.</p>
<p>— Тебе же не нужна ничья помощь, потому что ты — Билли ёбаный Бутчер! Ты ведь не заинтересован.</p>
<p>— Пацан…</p>
<p>Кажется он опять на грани. Им бы тут не помешал ММ, чтобы не случилось чего-то непоправимого.</p>
<p>— И я, блять, не твоя канарейка, хоть и не имею ни малейшего понятия, что это значит.</p>
<p>Хватка у Бутчера крепкая, хоть и аккуратная, он обхватывает чужое запястье, медленно опуская руку вниз, и шершавой подушечкой большого пальца считывает пульс Хьюи — сердце у того бьётся так быстро, будто вот-вот из груди выскочит, упадёт к носкам грязных сапог, где уже лежит его гордость.</p>
<p>Хьюи понимает: весь океан эмоций и чувств у него на лице, и Мясник читает его, читает как какую-то раскрытую книжку — уже немного потрёпанную, но хорошую.</p>
<p>Они так и стоят в молчании — Бутчер держит его запястье и смотрит внимательно, раздражающе-пристально, пока Хьюи наконец не успокаивается, выдыхая и отходя на шаг.</p>
<p>— Такому психу как я всегда нужна канарейка, Хьюи. Так что даже и не думай съебаться, всё равно поймаю и посажу обратно в клетку.</p>
<p>Вопросов стало ещё больше, недосказанностей — тоже, Хьюи мнётся и неуверенно поднимает удивлённый взгляд, боясь обмануть самого себя. Но Билли ухмыляется в своей типичной бутчеровской манере и проходит мимо, задевая плечом.</p>
<p>— Пойдём, пацан, нас ждут дела.</p>
<p>Один главный ответ на два вопроса сразу он получил, через брошенный напоследок взгляд и лёгкое касание рук: Билли Бутчер совершенно (не) заинтересован.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>